


Moustache

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, inspired by a scene in The Railway Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss only lasts a minute before Eggsy breaks away with a hum. </p><p>“Y'know, I’ve never kissed a bloke with a moustache before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr. The Railway Man was on tv today and let's just say a certain scene near the beginning inspired this.

When Eggsy returns from a successful deep undercover mission after having been away for almost four months, he debriefs with Merlin as quickly as he can, pops into the gym to say hello to Roxy and organise a night in later that week, and heads up to the shuttle to go back to London. 

On the way back, Eggsy lets himself have a short nap. He lifts the arm rest so he can curl up on the two seats and shut his eyes, only waking when the train shudders to a stop. He blearily wipes his eyes and shuffles out to the lift and activates it with his palm on the mirror. It slowly rises and once finally in the tailor shop, Eggsy grins a greeting to Dagonet at the counter and makes his way outside to his waiting taxi. 

In the taxi, Eggsy feels himself nod, letting his forehead rest against the window. When it pulls up outside the house he shares with Harry, he thanks the driver and goes to unlock the front door. 

Stepping into the house, he kicks off his shoes and hangs his jacket up on the peg before calling out. 

“Babe? I’m home. Finally.”

There’s the faint sound of claws on tile as JB skids through the living room. When the pug finds him he starts jumping up at Eggsy’s legs, who coos at him and gives the dog a scratch under the chin. When he looks up again, Harry is standing in the doorway, smiling.

Eggsy can’t help his giggle.

“What?” Harry asks. 

“What’s with the uh… caterpillar ya’ve got goin’ on on ya lip there?”

“Ah,” Harry says, smoothing the hair down with his thumb and index finger, “I had a few days off and didn’t bother shaving so I thought I’d try it out; I’ve never had a moustache before. I was going to shave it before you got home.”

“Huh.”

“Apparently there was a good reason I’ve never grown one before, I don’t think I suit it as much as I expected.”

“Hang on a sec.” Eggsy steps close enough for their chests to touch and goes up on his toes to gently kiss Harry, “I didn’t give you your kiss yet.” 

With a smile Harry cups Eggsy’s cheeks and kisses him again. It only lasts a minute before Eggsy breaks away with a hum. 

“Y'know, I’ve never kissed a bloke with a moustache before.”

“Is that so?” Harry says, resting their foreheads together, “what did you think?”

Eggsy makes a thoughtful noise, “I’ve decided I’m never gonna kiss one again.” He grins and pats Harry’s bum, “please go get rid of it. If ya quick I might even let ya join me in the shower."

Harry laughs and kisses the end of Eggsy’s nose, “going now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
